I've Had The Time of My Life
by SessandInubros
Summary: Imagine watching Dirty Dancing with Dean and 1 thing leads to another...


I've Had The Time of My Life by SessandInubros

* * *

A/N: Hey peeps hope everything's going well! So a few things need to be addressed here:

1\. I deleted all my fanfictions I had before. Why you may ask: wanted a fresh start and also just messed them up to the point where they were in too deep to repair (writer's block and OCD sucks ass ya'll).

2\. I know I've always promised I would get on a schedule with updates and what not but I'm always just gonna have to much going on so basically my schedule is whenever I can and whenever I feel like it (I know it fucking sucks and am really sorry about that but hey it's better than nothing at all right).

3\. Will not be doing multi chapter stories. Most of the stuff I plan to put up know will be oneshots (because they're easier and what not).

4\. I plan to maybe do some Naruto, FMA, and Inuyasha oneshots (in the very distant future when I have more ideas and what not) but will mostly be doing Supernatural oneshots: mainly DeanxReader/DeanxOC but I'm willing to push my boundaries and do other Supernatural character pairings but only 1's with OC's or Readers.

So yea that's all the news I have to update I think. Just had to throw it out there. I'm really excited about this fanfiction because I wrote it based off a request I received from an anon on tumblr (if you wanna follow my personal blog is kat140021 and my Supernatural Fanfiction Blog where I post my writings and requests and prompts it's therealimpala67). I think I did a pretty good job on it and will be working harder to get better and better at writing so any reviews, favorites, and follows are much appreciated by ya'll because I absolutely adore each and every 1 of you and love writing for you guys so anywho let's get on with the show! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything related to the show (no Jensen Ackles for me excuse me while I go sob hysterically in a corner T-T) and blah blah blah you guys know the fucking schpeel by now haha. XD

* * *

"Okay, one more time," the woman on screen asked.

"Okay," the man on screen confirmed while slightly out of breath, "Over my head go," he directed before grabbing the woman by her waist and lifting her out of the water over his head. She held the pose in the air for a few seconds before losing her balance, causing them to break position and go underwater.

You smiled at the scene playing on your laptop screen as you untangled a piece of licorice from your package of twizzler's, pulled a part off and made it into the shape of a heart before eating the sugary goodness. Twizzler's were always your go to movie snack and Dirty Dancing was always your movie of choice ever since you were younger. You remember the first time you saw it as clear as day.

You were 14 years old and had just made a killer profit off some pervy, old sleezbag. It was one of the many things you hated about prostitution: showing off all your goods and having to sleep around with a bunch of creepy men, but you were (and still are) damn good it and hey, it payed the bills which was all that mattered at the end of the day. You strutted back into the dressing room that you shared with all the girls and noticed one of them squealing loudly, her body clinging to her chair, and her eyes glued to the small tv set placed in the middle of the room. You hesitantly walked over to your vanity, while hers was conveniently located next to yours.

"Could you be any louder Brittany? It's not like we have ear drums or anything," you bickered sarcastically as you started the process of removing the heavy makeup from your face.

"Oh bite me," she sassed back before quickly turning her attention back to the screen.

"What are you even," you started before she shushed you instantly and pulled you over to her vanity, "You're just in time for the best part," she squealed again while you rolled your eyes at her.

"It's probably just some stupid chick flick," you keep telling yourself as you proceeded to focus your attention to what was on the tv screen. Oh how wrong you were. It was absolutely everything that you didn't think was possible and so much more. You were in absolute awe as the woman onscreen ran and jumped into the arms of man onscreen as he held her above him. The dance, the music, these two characters, the love and passion they had for each other: everything about it captivated you and pulled you in. You continued watching as they danced into the credits while Brittany continued belting the words to the cheesy finale song off key.

"Really," a gruff voice asked in total amusement as you snapped out of your day dream, "Out of all the damn movies to watch, you pick this one?"

"Hey! Nobody puts baby in a corner," you combated back, "If you don't like it, then you can fucking leave," you flipped him off as you turned your attention back to your movie.

He laughed whole heartedly as you turned back towards him. It was the first time you heard him laugh sincerely like that in a long time. You remember when you first met the Winchester's. They managed to track you down at the strip club, courtesy of Bobby Singer, fucking idjit, and begged you to help them out. Of course you didn't give in so easily, you absolutely despised the Winchester's before, and you made them work to the fucking bone for it by assisting you with a case you were currently working on at the time. Been with them ever since.

"I didn't say I disliked it," Dean chuckled, "I just didn't peg you as the type of girl who did."

"Well of course I do," she argued back, "It's like my favorite movie of all time!"

"Really now," he grinned mockingly, "Then you wouldn't mind me joining would you?"

Did hell just freeze over? Dean wants to watch Dirty Dancing with you? Dean never wants to spend alone time with you, not since that night Sam rejected your feelings and you ended up having a drunken one stand night stand with him. You both have acted like it never happened but for the past couple of months, Dean's been pretty distant towards you, more than usual, and that's really saying something especially since when you first started hunting together you could hardly stand the guy, but now you find yourself getting nervous around him and thinking about him all the time. From that picture perfect smile he cracks you all the freaking time, to that gorgeous light brown hair you just wanna run your fingers through, to that perfectly sculpted body of his that you just wanna…well you know! It's like you have feelings for him or something, not that you would mind but you just gotta be realistic: he doesn't feel the same anyway. Besides you're both hunters and hunters don't do happy ever afters.

"Ugh fine," you sighed in annoyance, "Just shut the fuck up from here on out okay?"

"My lips are sealed," he agreed while pretending to zip his lips.

"Thank you," you started to sigh in relief before he proceeded to jump onto your bed and take up most of the room.

"Get your fat ass out of the way Dean," you playfully smacked him in the face with your pillow.

"Only if you stop smacking me with that damn thing," he combated back before you smacked him again, "Alright, alright," he admitted defeat. You smiled victoriously as he repositioned himself to where he was sitting next to you, "Jesus what's stuffed in there? Gold bars," he joked before you immediately shushed him and focused back to the movie.

"The reason people treat me like nothing is because I'm nothing," the man onscreen stated.

"That's not true," the woman onscreen argued, "You, you're everything."

Dean glanced over at Y/N while she was completely engrossed in the movie. Paying attention to every little detail from the way Y/N's eyes lit up as Baby started professing her love and passion for Johnny to the way Y/N's hands flinched in anticipation waiting for Johnny's response. At first he absolutely detested Y/N, only agreeing to ask for her help because Bobby recommended her. Both of you were constantly at each others throat's until a couple months ago when she came to him heartbroken at the fact Sam had rejected her feelings. He stayed up the entire night, through the drinking and all until both of you ended up having a drunken one night stand with one another. Ever since then, you both have acted like it never even happened. He always knew he had the hots for her as he did for any other woman with legs, but as time progressed it's grown into something more and as much as he would like to deny it, he's developed feelings for Y/N, but he'd never let Y/N know that of course. How could he? Y/N probably didn't feel the same anyway and you're both hunters and as far as he's concerned and that's the way it had to stay because hunters don't get happy ever afters.

"You're not scared of anything," the man onscreen argued back, "I don't know-"

"Me," the woman onscreen stopped him mid speech, "I'm scared of everything! I'm scared of what I saw, I'm scared of what I did, of who I am," the woman onscreen continued to ramble on, "And most of all I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you!"

"Fuck it," Dean thought as he proceeded to stand up and flip the laptop screen shut.

"Hey I was watching that," she yelled angrily.

"Dance with me," he whispered.

"Are you crazy?! First you ask if you could watch this with me and now you shut it off," you yelled before he pulled her off the bed and into his arms.

"Huh," you managed to get out as he started swaying them back and forth.

"You've officially lost it," you sigh in frustration, "I mean we get to to the best part of the movie and then you whisk me away like," until you came to a realization.

The movie. He was quoting and following the direction of the movie but why in the world would Dean be doing this unless…

"Dean I," you started before he interrupted you by pressing his lips feverishly against yours. You gasped against him reveling in the feeling of his kiss as you responded back with equally as much passion.

He gently tugged on your bottom lip with his teeth and slid his tongue into your mouth while you fought back in a battle of dominance as he slammed you against the wall, "You know how long I've been waiting to do this again," he grunted while attacking your neck with rough kisses and bites.

"Not as long as me," you moaned loudly as you unbuttoned his red, flannel overshirt, "Did I ever tell you how much I hate you and your fucking layers," you hissed breathlessly as you pulled at his grey shirt.

"Not as much as I hate that you're wearing more than me right now," he smirked as he pulled off your black tank top revealing your red lace bra.

"We can change that," you grinned as you took off your light blue shorts revealing your matching red lace panties, "There now we're even," you purred seductively as you smashed your lips roughly against his. He growled meshing his lips roughly against yours while sliding his hands down your back until they reached your ass. You purred softly as you wrapped your arms around his neck, jumped up, and wrapped your legs around his waist while grinding against him already feeling his hardened member.

He growls as he makes his way over to the bed and gently lays her on it as he takes off his jeans revealing his boxers. He slowly makes his way over to you before you flip him over and straddle him.

"God you're so fucking hot Y/N," Dean pants heavily.

"Tell me something I don't know," you joked while winking at him as you grind against him eagerly. He hisses and grips your hips tightly getting ready to pull your panties down before a familiar woosh of wings and someone awkwardly clearing their throat is heard, "Dean…"

"Son of a bitch," Dean immediately yells while trying to cover you up with your bedding, "What the hell Cas?!"

"I'm assuming this is a bad time," Castiel asked in confusion.

"No we're just getting to know each other," Dean sarcastically remarked, "Of course this is a bad time; I mean, you can't just zap yourself in here man!"

"I heard sounds of distress. My apologies," Castiel apologized before glancing over at you, "Y/N…"

"Cas," you awkwardly greeted, "We'll be out in a sec okay? So please leave before Sam finds out what we're…"

"What the hell is going on," Sam dramatically bursts through the door, "Dean? Y/N?" Dean face palmed while you sighed angrily at the complete awkwardness of the situation.

"Will everybody please just shut the hell up and get the fuck out of my room for the love of god," you yelled in frustration.

Castiel nodded disappearing instantly as Sam quickly exited the room muttering along the lines of, "You don't have to tell me twice," as he shut the door behind him.

You sighed in relief and looked over at Dean who was already out of bed and putting his clothes back on, "Dean…"

He said nothing as he tossed you your tank top and shorts, "Come on please don't get all weird and awkward on me," you begged as you got out of bed.

He remained silent while you finished putting on your clothes, "Did none of this mean anything to you," you muttered in disappointment.

"What," he whispered before you walked over to him with a serious expression on your face, "Did none of this mean anything to you?"

"Y/N…"

"Let me guess: you want us to just forget it ever happened right," you asked feeling yourself getting more emotional with each question you asked, "Like the time before," you could feel yourself tearing up but you had the right to know. After what just took place you had more questions than answers and it's about time you finally got one so you took your stance.

"Of course not," he scoffed.

"Then what in the hell do you want Dean," you yelled clearly upset. You already knew how it was going to end but it was better to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"God damn it Y/N," Dean sighed angrily, "All I want is you," he confessed at the top of his lungs.

You gasped, "All I ever want is you! All I ever think about is you! All I ever see, hear, and feel is you Y/N," Dean admitted gaining more confidence with each confession, "And I'm scared outta my fucking mind Y/N. I'm scared shitless that I'm gonna lose you just like everyone else because that's what seems to happen every god damn time! I can't fucking do that to you because…because I love you!"

You instantly froze on the spot. Were you hearing this correctly? Dean Winchester, the Dean Winchester, Mr. One Night Stand Ladies Man is in love with you and only you, out of all people? Your mind is rushing and head is reeling with this new information and you just couldn't believe it. "I don't blame ya for not feeling the same," Dean snapped you out of your trance, "After everything that's happened I wouldn't love me either, so if you want to go separate ways I get,"he stopped mid way as he felt your arms seize him in a warm embrace. You couldn't stop the tears from flowing now as you let everything out.

"Stop," you sniffled, "You don't have to say anymore," you whispered.

"Y/N," he sighed as he held you tighter.

You stayed locked in each other's embrace: you with your arms wrapped his midsection with your face nuzzled in his shoulder while his arms were wrapped around your upper back. You sighed contently as he kept running his fingers through your hair, "Dean?"

"Hm," he hummed while running his hand slowly up and down your back.

"I love you too," you nervously confessed, "Just for the reco," you stopped mid speech to him pressing his lips gently against yours. You smiled against him as you kissed him back moving your arms to wrap around his neck while we moved his hands lower down your back dipping you slightly. You squeaked softly before pulling away and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Wow," you sighed happily as you quickly regained your composure, "Talk about a chick flick moment…," you started giggling.

Dean chuckled as his face was currently sporting a wide eyed grin, "No kidding." You both stood there for a moment before you decided to be spontaneous and grabbed a hold of Dean's hand, "Now how about that dance Winchester?"

Dean smirked, "You read my mind," as you dragged him out of your room.

With Sam and Cas:

"They've been in there for awhile now," Castiel stated for what felt like the billionth time as Sam looked up from his book, irritation etched on his face.

"Cas," Sam sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sure that everything is fin-" he tried concluding before being cut off by music that echoed the room as Dean waltzed into the room while turning towards the doorway and ushering you to come in with a big ol' grin on his face.

You smiled big while you ran into the room and jumped into his arms as he lifted you up over his head by your hips and you both sang at the top of your lungs, "I've had the time of my life! No I never felt this way before; yes I swear, it's the truth and I owe it all to you!" Sam and Cas stared at you in complete and utter shock, confusion clearly etched on their faces. You both hollered and laughed continuously as Dean slowly and carefully pulled you back down while capturing you in a passionate lip lock.

"Well it's about damn time," Sam grinned madly.

* * *

A/N: Eh?! So what did you guys think?!

Dean: Well I think I'm adorable. :)

Sam: Well look at you Dean! You finally figured out how to use the smiley face emoji and it only took you how long?

Dean: Aw lighten up Sammy because...*starts singing* I'VE HAD THE TIME OF MY LIFE!

Sam:*gives Dean the bitch face* Really Dean?

Dean: Hey I can dance if I want to! I can leave my friends behind! *starts doing the Safety Dance like Turk from Scrubs*

Okay...well anywho, I plan on doing more Supernatural oneshots like these in the future whether it's with Sam, Dean, or Cas. They will mostly be done based off requests from you guys or off of premade imagine prompts that I like from tumblr.

Castiel: I don't think you pronounced that correctly.

Oh yea?! Well I think you should just...SHAKE IT OFF. *turns on Shake it Off and starts singing and dancing to it*

Dean: HEY! THERE IS NO SINGING IN SUPERNATURAL!

Sam: This coming from the guy who just got jiggy with it to Dirty Dancing and Safety Dance?

Dean: Bitch.

Sam: Jerk.

Castiel: I don't understand that reference.

YOU KNOW WHAT REFERENCE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND?!

Dean: If you make 1 more joke based off of whatever that stupid song is I swear to god SessandInubros!

Sam: How dare you! It's Shake It Off by Tay Tay! No 1 puts Tay Tay in a corner!

*starts rolling around on the floor hysterically laughing*

Castiel: I feel like I've missed something here.

PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW! PEACE OUT BITCHES! :D


End file.
